Super Smash Bros Melee
|} Intro Video by SsbExpTV Features In battle, players can now perform 4 special moves for each character rather than 3, and players can now dodge attacks in the air by air-dodging, but the player will be unable to act again until they touch the ground. Players can also dodge in place, rather than by rolling, this is called spotdodging. Some characters can now perform an extra jump off the side of walls to gain extra height. All previous modes return with the exception of Board the Platforms. The arcade mode is now given a name which is Classic mode. Race to the Finish can still be played in Classic mode and there's a new bonus stage for Classic mode called Grab the Trophies. There are many more new single player modes. Adventure mode has the player travel through various worlds of the playable characters similar to 2D sidescrollers. All-Star mode is unlocked after the player unlocks all playable characters and is a mode where the player fights all the playable characters separately in consecutive matches. Event Match mode has the player participating in preset matches, sometimes with special requirements in order to beat the match. Home-Run Contest has the player racking up as much damage as they possibly can to a Sandbag before hitting it with a Home-Run Bat to try and hit the Sandbag as far as possible. Multi-Man Melee pits the player against Wireframe enemies (who replace the Fighting Polygon Team). For unplayable characters, only Master Hand returns. (However, Giant Donkey Kong and Metal Mario can be played as, by giving Donkey Kong and Mario a Super Mushroom and a Metal Box respectively.) Two new bosses replace the previous bosses. Crazy Hand is the counterpart of Master Hand who can be faced in Classic Mode, as well as Event Match 50. Giga Bowser is a secret final boss of Adventure Mode, but can also be faced against in Event Match 51 (the last Event Match). More features are added to versus mode in the form of special matches, which allows players to make all their characters have special effects, such as being larger, making the whole game slower, or even putting all characters straight into Sudden Death mode (where all of the characters start off with 300% damage). There's even a special match that allows one of the players to take screenshots of the match, which can be stored and later accessed on a memory card. Throughout the game the player can collect trophies of various characters, items and environments from various Nintendo franchises. The trophies are stylized models of the characters that also comes with a description of the character. The trophies also serve as the new area for profiles of the playable characters. List of Playable Characters *Mario *Bowser *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Captain Falcon *Fox McCloud *Ness *Ice Climbers *Kirby *Samus Aran *Princess Zelda / Sheik *Link *Pikachu *Doctor Mario (Unlockable) *Luigi (Unlockable) *Ganondorf (Unlockable) *Falco Lombardi (Unlockable) *Young Link (Unlockable) *Pichu (Unlockable) *Jigglypuff (Unlockable) *Mewtwo (Unlockable) *Mr. Game & Watch (Unlockable) *Marth (Unlockable) *Roy (Unlockable) List of Unplayable Characters *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Giga Bowser *Sandbag *Male Wireframe *Female Wireframe External Links *Super Smash Bros. Melee on SmashWiki *(Japanese) [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/index.html Super Smash Bros. Melee homepage]